1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind deflector arrangement for a motor vehicle roof with a roof opening which can be selectively closed by a movable closing means and can be at least partially cleared by moving the closing means in the lengthwise direction of the roof, the wind deflector running in the transverse direction of the motor vehicle roof and being located on the rear edge of the closing means in the active position with the closing means opened.
2. Description of Related Art
German Patent DE 41 15 627 C1 disclosed a wind deflector arrangement for a motor vehicle roof with a roof opening which can be opened and closed by at least one movable cover and which has a wind deflector on its rear edge. This wind deflector is supported to be able to move lengthwise on the cover such that, with the cover closed, in its rest position, the wind deflector is located underneath the cover, and when the cover is being opened, the wind deflector extends into an active position counter to the direction of cover displacement. In its rest position underneath the cover, the wind deflector is not visible either from the outside or the inside.